Forum:Unterhaltsames
Um die Guttenberg Diskussion herum tauchen im Internet immer wieder lustige und skurrile Dinge auf. Auf dieser Seite werden sie gesammelt.gg Dinge, die sich nicht in eine der vorhandenen Kategorien einordnen lassen, gehören in den Bereich "Sonstiges". Produkte Guttenberg - Rezensionen seiner Dissertation Guttenbergs Dissertation bei Amazon.de Bei Amazon.de findet sich auch die Dissertation von zu Guttenberg. Hierzu gibt es inzwischen einige kreative Rezensionen. *Zur Dissertation auf Amazon Leider sind einige der dortigen Rezensionen bereits verschwunden, so z.B. die von Hajo Forler: "Um es gleich vorweg zu sagen: Nein, es ist kein Buch wie all die anderen. Vertraut zwar, sehr vertraut gar, und sicherlich mag sich der eine oder andere Leser in die Schreibstube seiner Jugend zurückversetzt fühlen, verzweifelt dort um Worte ringend. Guttenberg hingegen gelingt es hier scheinbar mühelos, ja gerade virtous, Textelemente fast spielerisch miteinander zu verweben. Dieser Autor deutet um, stellt uns vor Fragen, fordert heraus und ja: lässt uns teils erstaunt zurück. Fast ist der Leser geneigt, Parallelen zu ziehen; überrascht nimmt er Wohlbekanntes zur Kenntnis, ohne dass der Verfasser ins allzu wissenschaftliche abglitte. Er doziert nicht, sondern stellt gegenüber, polarisiert, vergleicht, kurz: so soll Sprache sein. Dabei trägt - und ich spreche da sicherlich im Namen vieler Leser - jedes Kapitel des Meisters Stempel. Guttenberg beweist, dass der Mensch, obwohl verwurzelt in der abendländischen Tradition, die sich bietenden Möglichkeiten der neuen Medien gewiss nicht zu scheuen braucht. So wird auch anfänglich der Computer-Unkundige Passagen finden, die ihm Antworten auf oft gestellte Seinsfragen der Literatur bietet: woher kommt "Text"? Wo will er hin!? Was bedeutet Strg-c? Hier bezieht der Autor klar Position. In einer zunehmend globalen Welt lehrt uns der Autor, was es heißt, Anteil zu haben. Anteil am Gesamtwerk. Wir sind als Autoren nicht allein, sondern wir alle sind der autor und damit auch : DER DOKTOR" zitiert nach: Spiegel.de Forum Guttenberg-Neuauflage (Satire) '''Eine Auktion bei eBay bietet die Guttenberg-Dissertation in plagiatsbereinigter Form. Dies bedeutet: leere Seiten Papier! Hier geht es zur Auktion Guttenberg-Tastaturen Es finden sich bei eBay einige Auktionen von Tastaturen, die als Parodie auf die Plagiatsvorwürfe eingestellt wurden. Es handelt sich bei dieses Tastaturen um gewöhnliche QWERTZ-Tastaturen, bei denen der Großteil der Tasten entfernt worden ist. Übrig geblieben sind dann zumeist die C-Taste (in Kombination mit STRGWindows/Linux oder commandX lässt sich damit der Kopierbefehl ausführen), die V-Taste (selbiges zum Einsetzen) und die jeweilige Zusatztaste zum Ausführen des Befehls (STRG oder Command). Eine Auktion stand zwischenzeitlich bei über 3000€, wurde jedoch entfernt. '''Derzeit aktive Auktionen: *Guttenberg Tastatur im Apple-Design *Guttenberg PC Tastatur Guttenplug Guttenplag im Bundestag Der ultimative Brüller: Im TOP des Bundestags für den 23.02.2011: Aus "Guttenplag Wiki" wird "Guttenplug Wiki" '''(neu bei Dildoking) *Hier ein Foto des "Gutten Plug" Dies als Zeitdokument: 23.02.2011: Tagesordnungspunkt im Deutschen Bundestag www.bundestag.de Guttenberg, Wehrpflicht, Hartz IV Blick auf Westfront des Reichstagsgebäudes Hier ein Auszug:"Aktuelle Stunde: Die Vorgänge um die Dissertation von Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg sind Gegenstand einer Aktuellen Stunde ab etwa 15.40 Uhr. Beantragt wurde sie von SPD und Bündnis 90/Die Grünen. Titel: 'Die Stellungnahme des Bundesministers der Verteidigung Dr. Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg und mögliche Textübernahmen aus Ausarbeitungen des Wissenschaftlichen Dienstes des Deutschen Bundestages sowie angebliche Textübernahmefunde nach GuttenPlug Wiki'* auf 270 Seiten der Dissertation des Bundesministers der Verteidigung'." * wurde mittlerweile korrigiert 1 ''gbg (1 Guttenberg) Das Schönste ist mir mit einem australischen Professor passiert, den ich für einige Tage betüddeln musste und in ein Kunstmuseum mitnahm. Während ich mich mit seiner Gattin unterhielt, schlich er sich zur nächsten Bilderwand, lernte einen Namen auswendig, kam wieder zurück und sagte ganz nonchalant Ah. Dr Jay, isn't that a fine Philipp Hackert over there? Der dachte, ich merke das nicht. Der Mann war ein richtiger Lügenbaron, ein Wort das jetzt ja eine neue Bedeutung gewonnen hat. Wahrscheinlich wird die noch zu definierende Maßeinheit dafür auch demnächst 1 gbg (1 Guttenberg) heißen. http://loomings-jay.blogspot.com/ 'Guttix - Die Distribution/Dissertation Textsampler' Wie aus Regierungs- und Verlagskreisen heute bekannt wurde, steht Herr Guttenberg zu seinem Wort, welches er Mitte Februar diesen Jahres beschrieb als, der Vorwurf, seine Doktorarbeit sei ein Plagiat, sei abstrus und er wäre aber gerne bereit bei einer Neuauflage dies zu berücksichtigen. Ein Mann ein Wort. Dank der noch unbekannten Plattform Guttileak, sind erste Informationen an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt. Hier z.B. die ersten Entwürfe der optischen Darstellung der Neuauflage. thumb Erste Kommentare über die zweite Auflage klingen vielversprechend: Aus Musikerkreisen ist zu vernehmen: Wir benutzen schon seit Jahren Samples um neue Werke zu schaffen, sagte ein Musiker, der nicht genannt werden möchte. Sogar Welthits sind durch unbewusstes kopieren entstanden, man muss sich ja nur mal den leider schon verstorbenen Gary Moore anschauen Die Linuxgemeinde sieht die Sache sowieso sehr entspannt: Das Werk von Guttenberg ist auch nichts anderes als eine neue Distribution von schon Bekanntem. Wir verstehen die Aufregung nicht. Vielleicht hätte er seine Distribution unter dem Namen Guttix heraus bringen sollen.http://single.de/mitglieder/BellisPerennis/blog/1898491/Ein+Mann+h%C3%A4lt+Wort. Weitere "Writing you dissertation in 15 minutes a day" - '''hat Guttenberg dieses Buch genutzt? *Zum Buch(Amazon) '''Er hat wohl das Buch seines Opas nicht gelesen - Titel des Buches: "Fußnoten" *Fußnoten auf Amazon Facebook Guttenberg hat ein eigenes Profil im Social-Network Facebook. Neben lustigen Bildern, gibt es dort auch Informationen zur Person. Aktuell wird dort in der Kategorie Lieblingsbücher aufgeführt: : "Zu viele, um sie hier aufzuzählen. Ohne Literatur könnte ich aber nicht auskommen. " Außerdem beschäftigen sich bei Facebook mehrere Seiten mit der Thematik. Hier werden Seiten für Guttenberg-Kritiker, wie auch für Anhänger aufgeführt. Guttenbergwochen *Guttenbergwochen bei Facebook: einfach eine Meldung aus dem Freundeskreis kopieren und als eigene Meldung veröffentlichen. Natürlich ohne Quellenangaben. Kritik an Guttenberg *Guttenbergs Doktor ist weg - Rücktritt sofort (Aktuelle Seite nach der "Rückgabe" des Titels) *Guttenberg Guttenberg zurücktreten!! Sofort! *Guttenberg hat einen Doktor? Dann will ich auch einen *Dr. strg. c. Guttenberg (Ein Plagiatoren-Plagiat, Satire, Infos) *Witzfigur & Raubkopierer: Die besten Guttenberg-Witze *Karl-Theodor Xerox zu Googleberg-Guttenberg (Infos, Verweise auf Urteile, Satire) *Studenten und Akademiker gegen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (Akademische Diskussion) *Event: Dr. strg. c. Guttenberg singt "Taken by a Stranger" beim Eurovision Song Contest *5. Dezember ist GuttenTag - Tag des Plagiierens und Spickens Pro Guttenberg: *Gegen die Jagd auf Dr. Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (Auch für Plagiatsgegner zu empfehlen: Viele lustige satirische Zuschriften von Leuten, die alles andere als Pro Guttenberg eingestellt sind) Kreatives Verwechslungsgefahr Ein Bild, welches die Namensähnlichkeit von Gutenberg und Guttenberg aufzeigt. Die Ironie daran ist, dass Gutenberg als Erfinder des Buchdrucks gilt und Guttenberg nun für die "Kopie" bekannt wurde. *Zum Bild "Verwechslungsgefahr" Die Copy-Paste Stupedia Artikel zur Copy-Paste. Das Satire-Wiki hat den Marktwert der Methode Guttenberg (Erfinder des Buchabdrucks) erkannt, und bietet eine breite Produktpalette für alle die ihrem Idol nacheifern wollen. (Anwendungstipps inklusive). *Zur Copy-Paste Der Song zur Doktorarbeit Der Radiosender ffn hat auf den Song "Alles nur geklaut" von "die Prinzen" einen neuen Text passend zur Guttenberg Thematik eingesungen. *Der ffn - Guttenberg Song zur Doktorarbeit Lach- und Sachgeschichten Guttenberg erklärt unserem Akademikernachwuchs in einer leicht verständlichen, unterhaltsamen Geschichte, dass seine Dissertation kein Plagiat ist. *Lach- und Sachgeschichten mit Dr. Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Das Notebook, auf dem die Dissertation geschrieben wurde, ist heute aufgetaucht. Die Tasten Ctrl, C'' und ''V sind stark abgenutzt! *Zum Bild der Notebook Tastatur Gutten Plug am 23.02 im Bundestag *Hier das Bild des "Gutten Plug" Guttenberg als Plagiat von Günther Jauch *Bild bei Twitpic *'SPAM' Satire@ SPIEGEL ONLINE: Nachgefragt: Hat Google Karl-Theodor gedeckt? "SPAM sprach mit Doktorvater Professor Dr. Dr. h.c. mult. Peter Häberle" Videos & Audios *Oliver Welke bei YouTube Aus der heute-show (ZDF) vom 18. Februar 2011 *Anti-Raubkopierer-Spot von extra3 (NDR) *Das Vorwort der Dissertation bei Youtube vorgelesen (seit 2009 online!) *Abbruch der Bundespressekonferenz am 18.02.2011: Was soll der Kokolores. (ZDF Mediathek) *Guttenberg unplugged Ausschnitt aus der Stellungnahme, (Phoenix) vom 18. Februar 2011 *Freudscher Versprecher des Pressesprechers Aus Brisant (ZDF) vom 18. Februar 2011 *Frühstück bei Stefanie (NDR 2): Stellungnahme vom 23. Februar 2011 * Plagiator - Der Trailer Witze / Sprüche *Guttenberg-Witze bei der FAZ *Tagesspiegel: Klaus Stuttmann über Guttenberg *Dr. Copy & Mr. Paste *Fragt der Praktikant im Verteidigungsministerium: "Wo ist denn der Kopierer?" Antwort: "Der ist auf Truppenbesuch in Afghanistan" *"Guttenberg: Tatort Internet" (unterstützt von der Initiative Copyright in Danger). *Eine Dichtgestalt! *'"E pluribus unum – Aus vielem (m)eines" '- Spiegel vom 21. Februar 2011 *'Sprüchesammlung wikibildung' *Mein, von mir verfasstes, Plagiat ist keine Dissertation. *Kommt KT zum Metzger: "Ich hätte gerne ein paar Gänsefüßchen." *„Die Universität Bayreuth hat jetzt eine Doktorklappe eingerichtet. Dort können ungewollt oder unlauter erworbene Doktortitel anonym wieder abgegeben werden.“ *Gutti soll eine neue Webseite haben - hier die Gegendarstellung *Guttenberg hätte sich ja gerne auch selbst zitiert. Er hat nur keine Quellen gefunden, wo er einen schlauen Satz von sich hätte abschreiben können. *Mit"äußerer sanfter, zuweilen rüttelnder Hand" hinkullagiert: GUTT ist tut, es lebe die Gutt-ist-tut-Theulugie! Sonstiges Auch die Bundeskanzlerin möchte geistiges Eigentum schützen: *Bundeskanzlerin will Urheberrecht schützen (Das war allerdings 2008.) Lesenswert: http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Sieben_Jahre_Schwerstarbeit_-_eine_Satire Literaturverzeichnis mit Word 2010 '''(2007). Aus aktuellem Anlass eine kurze Beschreibung zu Quellenverwaltung und Literaturverzeichnis in Word ;-) *blog.df-edv.de '''Muß das Namensschild an Guttenbergs Bundeswehr-Uniform umgestickt werden? Wer bezahlt das? *nzz.ch Artikel Schachspiel: Weiß gegen Weiß Nicht nur in der Doktorarbeit ist einiges faul. Bei diesem Foto, das ein intensives Schachspiel zeigen soll, spielen Vater und Sohn mit gleichen Farben gegeneinander *Welt.de Artikel Hat Guttenberg diese Software verwendet? "E Pluribus Unum fügt Teilstücke wieder zu einer Gesamtdatei zusammen." *sb-software.de "Wahrheit siegt" *Das Logo des Verlages "Duncker & Humblot" ziert ausgerechnet der Schriftzug "Vincit Veritas" ''(lateinisch Wahrheit siegt) Geliehener Geist - Wenn der Autor ein anderer ist *Mp3 Podcast *Mp3 Guttenplag in China '''Kannten die Herren Prüfer aus Bayreuth denn gar kein Plagiat-Prüfprogramm, wie zum Beispiel dieses moderne online-Tool?' *http://www.copyscape.com/ KT im Vorwort „seiner“ Dissertation, S. 6 *Allzu viele mussten meine verwegene Charakter- und Lebensmelange ertragen und ich bin allen überaus dankbar für unbeugsame Gelassenheit. Gleichwohl: Wirkliche Besserung ist kaum absehbar. Noch ein Plagiat? * Aus der Kelkheimer Rede: "Ich sage das ganz bewußt, weil ich am Wochenende - auch, nachdem ich diese Arbeit mir intensiv noch einmal angesehen habe - feststellen mußte, daß ich gravierende Fehler gemacht habe;" (zitiert nach Zettels Raum) * Da bleibt sich jemand treu. Denn die Mühe sich die Promotion einmal gründlich anzuschauen, hat sich ja vorher öffentlich bereits guttenplag gemacht. Aber in einem politischen Statement muss man ja die Schultern der Giganten auf denen man steht nicht angeben. siehe auch * hochgeladene Bilder